House of the Unholy
by ari-kid
Summary: A church is supposed to be a place of Holiness. This one is anything but Holy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Supernatural.

Nor do I own MegaBlox if they are real.

The picture is used with permission from the site Home of the Nutty and is found under their Supernatural Screencaps.

* * *

House of the Unholy

It was a dry spell for the Winchesters. They had searched and searched for a job, but so far none had been found. To pass the time, they had stayed at Bobby's, helping him with many things around the ramshackle house. Mostly their jobs had consisted of restoration on Bobby's house although Bobby had gone through the very odd cleaning kick which prompted both Winchesters to throw Holy water on him to see if there was indeed a cleaning demon in Bobby. However, the only cleaning demon the boys had found was the old Dirt Devil that had been hidden in one of the closets, buried underneath a bunch of hunting gear. It had been nearly a month since their last job and no matter how much work Bobby gave them both Winchesters were antsy and restless.

On the weekend, Bobby let them rest if they wished or work if they wanted. Not an early bird, Dean slept in late, only woken up by the smell of bacon. Half-blind with sleep, he stumbled downstairs to see Bobby eating by himself. "Where's Sam?" Dean croaked, throat dry and scratchy from just waking up. "Went out," Bobby said through a mouthful of eggs. Sitting down to eat, Dean waited for Sam.

And he waited. And waited, and waited and waited. The longer he waited, the more concerned and agitated he got. Having been waiting for nearly three hours, Dean's nerves were frayed. The phone rang. Dean immediately pounced on it. "Hello? Hello! HELLO?" he practically screams into the mouthpiece before Bobby takes it away from him. Bobby spoke for a moment and then hung up. Opening his mouth up to speak, Dean is cut off before he can even say a syllable. "It was to let me know we'll be out of power from 4-8 tonight so they can work on the power lines."

As Bobby was speaking, the door opened and in walked Sam. Dean moved so fast that Bobby would have later sworn that he teleported over to Sam. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" Dean said, pushing Sam against the door. "Out," was Sam's only answer who extricated himself from Dean's grasp and headed up the stairs.

About thirty minutes later, Sam headed back down to watch the game playing on the TV with Dean and Bobby. Cowboys versus Redskins and each man rooting for his team. However, as they watched, Dean continuously wondered where Sam had went to.

That week passed just like all the other weeks before it. No hunting the supernatural—nothing but a normal life. However, just like the week before it, when Dean woke upon the weekend, Sam was gone. And just like the week before, Dean went into a frenzy. He had decided he wouldn't bother Cas since he knew the angel was off doing 'angel things'—whatever that was, so he would look for Sam himself. Heading out of the house, Dean drove through the entire town looking for Sam. He spent nearly four hours looking. Not finding him, Dean headed back to Bobby's.

Walking in the door, he saw Sam sitting on the couch, watching the game. He slammed the door which made Bobby look up quickly. Stomping over, Dean stood in between the TV and Sam. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you the whole damn day!" Dean grills Sam. Looking up, Sam says, "You gotta come with me next week!" This was clearly not the reaction Dean was expecting. He expected Sam to snap back, to give a sarcastic remark or something like that. "Where?" Dean was on his guard in an instant, his tone both puzzled and angry. "You'll see next week," Sam said.

* * *

Please give me suggestions for what I can do to improve my writing style.


	2. Chapter 2

If I can raise several million dollars Supernatural will be mine, but right now it's not.

* * *

Chapter 2

The weekend comes around again. It is early in the morning. Dean is having a great dream about a red-head. She is to die for. Legs that go all the way up and curves in all the right places, the perfect body. He starts heading over to her in his dream, but he feels something on his nose just before he gets to her. He wiggles his nose, hoping it will go away, and it does. Then it's back again. The dream fades and opening up his eyes, he sees Sam, the face is fuzzy, distorted from sleep, but it is definitely Sam. "What?" Dean wanted to sleep in and finish the dream. It was the weekend after all. "We have to leave in twenty minutes. Put this on," and with that, Sam was gone. Or so Dean thought as he turned over to go back to sleep and put his moves on the red-head. With any luck, she would be his. However, Sam had waited just in case something like this happened as he knew it would. Creeping back over, he grabbed Dean and pulled him out of bed, not stopping until he was fully on the floor.

He could see her now. She was still there, she hadn't moved. She was waiting for him. Dean was still in the middle of being awake and asleep. In this state he could control his dream and he was trying to manipulate her into leaving with him. As soon as the covers were pulled off his body, Dean knew exactly what was going to happen. He was now fully awake. "NO! NO YOU DON'T!" Dean shouted, trying to grab at anything which would keep him in bed. The only thing Dean grabbed were the sheets which were pulled onto the floor with him. "You've got seventeen minutes now," Sam said.

Grumbling, Dean got up off the floor and saw what Sam wanted him to wear. Slacks and a nice shirt? Where the hell was he going? He tromped down the steps and followed Sam out the door and into the truck. Slamming the door, they take off.

Sam drives down the road, leaving Bobby's behind in the dust. Dean watches as the trees and houses pass by and the surroundings begin to show the signs of getting closer to the heart of the city. He watches as they go through town, passing the shops, the offices, the apartments. He turns on the radio to hear Hell's Bells. Sam changes the station and the next song he hears is Bloody Sabbath. Sam turns that one too and the dial lands on Running with the Devil. Not usually one to believe in signs, Dean can't help but feel as if this line of songs is a sign of some sort.

Sam doesn't stop anywhere in the city, but rather keeps on driving. "Sam, where are we going?" Dean asked as they head out of town. "You'll see, Dean," Sam said.

Sam takes him out into the country. Far into the country. They pass by so many farms Dean has lost count. He watches as hills and fields roll by. Some of the houses are modest, some are gargantuan. Up ahead on the left is a cemetery. It doesn't seem to have been taken care of from what Dean can see. From that cemetery, there was another 23 minutes of driving through the country—Dean counted. Sam began to slow down.

Looking around, Dean could only see houses and some trees. As Sam pulled into a parking lot which was not readily noticeable from the road, Dean saw a small building which had been previously hidden by trees. It was about the size of Bobby's garage.

Turning off the engine, they both get out. Dean followed Sam across the parking lot and inside the building. As he got closer to the building, he felt something inside him stir, but he couldn't put his finger on the feeling just yet. Passing over the threshold of the building, Dean's ears were assaulted by a loud noise. He cringed and for once, Dean was extremely nervous. He could hear voices—shouting.

He followed Sam down a short hallway, past the bathrooms and a side hallway. As he follows Sam, the cacophony gets louder. He follows Sam through the door and he sees the source of the noise. At the front of the room was a stage. On it were two guitars, a drum set and an electric piano. The room is full of chairs, separated into three sections in lines from the front of the room to the back. There were also people there too, some standing, some swaying and some dancing. "What the fu—" "Dean! C'mon!" Sam indicated a seat beside him. "Is this a _church!_" Dean yelled in a whisper.

The music continued for a few more minutes. The noise was excruciating to Dean. A man got up and the noise slowly died down. He turned on his microphone and spoke, "Let's pray." And then, the whole place erupted into yells, growls, shouts, mumblings and trills. Dean could only stare in horror. What was this place? He had never heard of a church like this. To say the entire place made him uncomfortable was a major understatement. The 'praying' went on for an easy ten minutes. Dean could only stare in horror as they 'prayed'.

The 'guttural utterances' as they could only be called to encompass the entire range of noises died down, they were all asked to sit down and the man began to preach. As the man preached, people would interject their own 'Amens' and 'Hallelujahs'. Something was seriously wrong with this place and Dean could feel it, he just couldn't place his finger on what it was.

The service was three hours, entirely too long in Dean's opinion. After the preaching, they had sang again. People shouted and screamed and danced through that and then there was more praying. During this prayer, it reminded Dean of the time he had went to the preacher at the tent to get his heart healed. As they prayed, people headed up front. They all touched one another. Some put their hands on others heads. They were all speaking aloud in the same guttural noises he had heard earlier. Dean wanted nothing more to do than to leave.

He only breathed a sigh of relief when they left. Sam drove back and it took nearly an hour for them to get back to Bobby's. When they got back, Dean got out of the truck, not even waiting for Sam to turn off the engine. He stalked inside and got into _his_ clothes.

Pissed that half the day was gone, Dean headed outside. He wanted to destroy something. To do something. He was so mad that he had spent three hours there in that hell that he was literally shaking with anger. To burn off his anger, Dean went for a run through Bobby's junkyard.

When he got back, he was sweaty and tired, but felt better. While Sam was nowhere to be found, Bobby was sitting at his desk looking over some old books. "Is Sam here?" Dean asked. "Nope, I sent him out while you were running," Bobby said not even looking up. "Ok," Dean said. Something in his tone of voice made Bobby look up. "Something bothering you?" he asked knowing full well that Dean would say no. "No. Yes. I don't know," Dean said walking over to Bobby.

"Sam took me to a church earlier today," he said slowly. He knew something was bothering him about it, but he had to think about the words he chose. Bobby waited knowing that Dean would say what he wanted to in his own time. "Something wasn't right there. The people were too nice—" "Too _nice_?" Bobby couldn't believe that was what was bothering Dean. "Yeah, that and they were growling and yelling when they prayed and stuff like that," Dean said. "It just didn't feel right. I don't know what it was," he concluded, knowing that he sounded stupid and like a little child for admitting he was nervous and not being able to get his feelings across articulately. "Are you sure it's because you're not used to it?" Bobby asked. "No, have you ever been to a church that does that?" Dean asked. "No, can't say that I have," Bobby answered. "But then again, I can't remember the last time I set foot in a church either."

They would have kept talking, but just then Sam came in through the door. Trying to act natural, Dean grabbed the nearest book and opened it up and turned a page. Sam did not fall for it as he could see the book was upside down but he still ignored Dean. They ate dinner about an hour later, frozen pizza and the last three beers that were in the fridge.

After dinner and they had gone to bed, Dean sat on his bed and prayed to Castiel. "Cas, I hope you're doing okay wherever you are and, um, I need to ask you a couple questions…so, um, whenever you—" "I'm here, Dean," he heard the gravelly tones of Castiel. Turning around, he saw that the angel was sitting on the bed behind him. "What did you need?" So, Dean began to tell Cas what he saw earlier that day and ask him questions about that kind of church.


	3. Chapter 3

I might have dressed up as Castiel for Halloween, but I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Chapter 3

Church was the best thing that had ever happened to Sam. He loved it there. He loved being around the people. He had been invited by one of his old acquaintances, Martin, from when he was younger and had decided to give it a try. He had gone with Martin to a service and decided he liked it enough that he would be a member after that very first service.

The music was catchy, the message was good. It was like the preacher was talking directly to him and he felt something stir inside of him. While they were doing the closing prayers, Sam had walked down the aisle and told the preacher he wanted to become a member. The preacher laid hands on him and prayed out loud, in English first and then in some weird language. After this, he told Sam to see him after the service. The preacher moved on to another person and the more people came and put their hands on Sam, praying in loud tones. He closed his eyes, feeling something stir inside him. He felt happy, he felt alive.

Service was over and as most of the people were leaving, he went to see the preacher. "Those who join the church must drink from this cup," the preacher said, holding out an old battered cup to Sam. It was made out of some kind of metal, with a thin layer of gold over top of the metal. There were scrawling designs on it and it was dented all over. Peering at the liquid inside, it was thick and dark. It reminded him of blood. An alarm went off in the back of Sam's mind. "What is this?" he asked. "Juice," the preacher said. "It is to remind us of the blood." Sam drank it without hesitation. As soon as he swallowed it, he knew it wasn't juice. It was something else. He dropped the cup and he tried to get away. He tried running for the exit, he was almost at the door. It was just beyond his fingers.

However, Sam hadn't moved a muscle; rather, he had just collapsed to the floor instead. The preacher and other members picked him up and tried to revive him, chanting and praying. They succeeded after a couple of seconds. "Are you alright? You passed out on us!" one of the ushers from earlier that sermon had said. "I'll be good," Sam said. "We will see you next week," the preacher said. "You will see me next week," Sam intoned. "Good!" the preacher snapped his fingers and it was as if Sam was lifted out of the trance.

Sam hurried back to Bobby's. He was so excited. He couldn't wait to go again next week. Looking at the clock, he saw it was nearly 1:30. Something in the back of his mind kept niggling at him. Although he tried as hard as he could to think of what it was, it was as if there was a barrier there that wouldn't let him through. He finally gave up and just enjoyed the rest of the ride back.


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural is on my Christmas list, so I do not own it right now.

* * *

Chapter 4

The next week, Sam said he was going to church again and that Dean and Bobby were welcome to come. Dean had talked to Cas until midnight the week before. Even after talking to his angel, he still felt uneasy about Sam going to that church. Something didn't feel right. After Cas had left, Dean did some research of his own. While Bobby and Sam had been watching Jeopardy and playing along with the contestants on TV, Dean had feigned sick and went to go look up more information on the church.

Logging into the computer he pulled up Google and did a quick search, typing in the church's name and adding 'cult' to it. He got several thousand hits in that search. He read at least twenty or so webpages, each one giving examples why this type of church was a cult. As he read, he got more and more disturbed. The church members had to dress a certain way, they had to act a certain way. "They could lose their salvation? What the _hell_?"

Even though Dean didn't go to church regularly, he knew that there was no way that was possible. "Have to emulate the preacher and his family. The more the preacher recognizes you, the holier you are." Each new fact in this disturbed him deeply. The pastors didn't even have to go to school to become one. The average man in the street could come in and declare himself a preacher. He read where the music was designed to put a newcomer off kilter. They did this in the lyrics, in the instruments, right down to the very chord progressions. The sermons were also designed to do the same thing. The message was shouted at the congregation in order to create a false sense of entity there. He read where people competed for holiness.

"This is seriously one screwed up church," Dean muttered to himself. The church also alienated people from their families, separating them almost entirely. The baptism signifying 'the severing of familial bonds'. That line made Dean's blood run cold.

After reading all that information, he decided that he would not let Sam go there alone at all. It seemed Sam was hooked though. The only way for Dean to save him was in fact, to go in there head on and get his brother back. Throughout the week, he prepared himself to go back into that place again, the House of the Unholy as he had started calling it. He would fight them, and he would get Sam back.


	5. Chapter 5

I wish I owned Supernatural, but I do not.

* * *

Chapter 5

That Sunday, Dean had gotten up earlier than Sam had. He had dressed and eaten and was waiting for Sam. Bobby had decided he was not going. He had initially been shocked at the sudden change in Dean, but after thinking about it for a moment, he realized that the elder Winchester was not letting his little brother go without a fight to the death.

As Sam headed out, Dean almost bounded out to the truck and they were off again. The hour long ride was filled with music—Sam's choice. It consisted of Christian rock. "Anything with a tempo faster than this is of the Devil," Sam said. Dean smiled and took it in stride, but inside, he was anything but. _Just you wait you sonofabitch. You're goin' down._

They arrived at the church rather early. "Why don't you go get us a seat," Dean suggested. "I'm gonna go have a look around," he said. The place was still quiet; the quiet whisperings could be heard in the sanctuary.

As Sam went to go save the two of them seats, Dean began to look around for anything suspicious and out of the ordinary—in short, anything demonic. Going down to the door to the furthest end of the hall, Dean tried the knob. It was unlocked. Going in, he saw an empty room. There was a large metal cabinet in one corner and metal chairs lining the wall. There was a table in the center of the room as well and a chalkboard on the wall behind the door. He headed over to the cabinet and opened it up.

Everything inside was normal. There was glue, cardboard paper, scissors and crayons. He inspected every single thing. He then shut the door and checked the table and underneath the table. That was clean too. He searched the entire room for any sort of sigil or etching. The chairs were clean as well. He got to the chalkboard and lifted it up. He sucked in a breath of air. There behind the chalkboard was a sigil. He didn't recognize it, but he knew that Cas would. Pulling out a notepad and pen, he copied it and stuck it in his inside pocket.

He went through the next room and did the same thing there. This room was a nursery. The place was painted a soft pastel yellow…probably a soothing color for babies. There were various toys scattered all over the place. A rocking chair in the corner, a crib in the other. This place was also empty as well. He checked in this room. He checked every stuffed animal, every toy, the rocking chair, the crib. Everything. He even checked the MegaBlox. On two of them, he found two different sigils as well. He drew those down too. Dean could hear more people coming in. He had to get out of here. Sneaking out, he headed towards the sanctuary.

Sam was sitting near the back. "Dude, what took you so long?" he asked Dean. "Got turned around. It's like a maze back there," Dean answered. "It's just a straight hall-way," Sam replied, turning back to the front.

Church service was no different from the week before. All the things that Dean had read about and researched, he saw clearly now. The music was glaringly loud. To combat this, he had brought earplugs. People were chanting and screaming during the music, lifting hands and swaying from side to side. From the corner of Dean's eye, he could see Sam doing it as well. Out of the entire room, Dean was the only one who was not moving. He stood as still as a statue.

As the music died down, he could now hear the mumblings and groanings of the people around him. Looking over at Sam, he saw his brother with his head bowed. _Okay, he's not so far gone that he's started doin' that crazy talk and shit,_ Dean thought.

The preacher got up and began. "And earlier this week, Sister Rosenthorpe is cured of her cancer! She was feeling weak on Tuesday and on Wednesday she was feeling just fine. Now she's not going to her doctor anymore. Praise! Hallelujah! Amen!" he said and with that, it seemed as if the entire place erupted in an explosion of babbling. People clamored up to the front where the altar was, everyone talking out loud, some making faces, people touching other people. Through his earplugs, Dean heard trills and what sounded like legitimate Gobbledygook which sounded like "Manchu tewak kanna!" from one of the people there. No matter how much he wanted to leave and how much every fiber of his being said _Get the hell outta here_, he wasn't going to leave Sam.

This entire spectacle went on for at least thirty minutes. At the fifteen minute mark, Dean made no secret that he was bored. He sat down and began perusing a book he had brought with him. He leaned back in the chair and even blatantly asked Sam, "What do you think of this?" and other questions. He was clearly not impressed and not falling for anything that those people were throwing his way. He caught several of the members giving him judging looks and he just stared at them until they averted their eyes.

"Sam, this is ridiculous, they've been at this for thirty minutes!" Dean complained, trying to get his brother to see to reason and leave. "I can't leave just yet, they haven't even started preaching!" Sam said. Knowing that if he tried to force Sam to leave it would just make him more obstinate, Dean waited. He checked his watch. 11:37. After another ten minutes of the wailing and crying, everything died down and the preacher got up there to preach.

Dean couldn't really call it preaching. No _sane_ person could call it preaching. The man didn't preach so much as scream and yell and shout at the audience. Dean recognized this as another way to force people to reflexively shut-down. As he looked around the room, he noticed that most of the people had sharp, attentive eyes. They were nodding their heads. The occasional 'hallelujah' or 'amen' being said every thirty or so seconds. Then, something that took Dean off his guard was the sudden lowering of the voice. It was such a large contrast he almost missed what the man said. "We are not a cult" was heard clearly. Dean had been to many churches, most of the times it was because more often than not it was because his job of hunting the supernatural led him there. The times he had been to a church service could probably be counted on one hand. However, in none of those could he ever remember any of the pastors saying, "We are not a cult." _If he's got to say it, then they're most definitely one_, Dean thought.

He got up, bent over so he wouldn't create much of a distraction. "Where are you going?" Sam asked. "Gotta stretch my legs, been sitting so long," Dean answered. This would allow him an extended amount of time out of the sanctuary to search around some more. Heading out of the sanctuary, he searched the last room of the hallway. This one was the preacher's office. In here, he went through the place like a fine-tooth comb. He checked every book, every drawer, every seat. He even opened up the cushions and little boxes that he saw. Checked every notepad, every hymnal. He even checked the computer. This room was strangely devoid of any sigil whatsoever.

Leaving the office, he checked each of the bathrooms which were clean of sigils as well. The kitchen was where he found more sigils. The found one on the back of the refrigerator and one on the bottom of a drawer of silverware. Drawing these, he hid his notepad again. Coming out of the kitchen, he ran into an usher. "What were you doing in there?" the large man asked. "I was just stretching my legs and decided to go see what was in here," Dean answered nonchalantly. The usher bypassed him and Dean made his way back to the sanctuary.

He sat down back beside Sam and knew that if he was to inspect the Sanctuary or any other place, it would have to be empty. After the service, they drove back to Bobby's. The ride seemed to go much quicker. Dean already knew what he was going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Supernatural is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 6

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Dean got up from the couch. He had pretended to have fallen asleep there, knowing that Sam and Bobby would know better to mess with him while he was asleep. He almost drifted off once or twice, but after hearing both Sam and Bobby head upstairs, he opened his eyes and moved around, trying to get the lethargy out of himself.

Five minutes later, he was pushing his car down the road so that the engine wouldn't wake up and alert the other two hunters, especially Sam.

Having only been there twice, Dean was pretty sure he knew the way. Turning on some tunes to keep him occupied for the entire drive, he sang along. The surroundings were bathed in the bright moonlight. It seemed almost unearthly.

By one in the morning, he had pulled into the parking lot of the church. Taking a pistol loaded with rock-salt, a silver knife made specifically for killing demons and his lock picks, he broke into the church. There had been no alarm system that he had seen from his two visits there, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. He decided he would come up with a plan if the authorities showed up suddenly and tried to arrest him.

He searched the sound booth. He checked all of the tapes and equipment. Since there was nothing in there, Dean moved on to the sanctuary. He checked every single chair and cushion as well as all the instruments. He found nothing. The only thing he did find was a little brown mouse which had run across his shoe.

Hearing the door open in the hallway and several pairs of shoes running towards the sanctuary, Dean immediately got down in front of the stage and bowed his head as if he was praying. When the door burst open, Dean didn't even lift his head. "What are you doing here?" He recognized the voice of the preacher. "Hands up!" and two policemen.

Dean turned around. "I was overwhelmed by the spirit and I just had to come. I took it as a sign that the door was open," he said, knowing he was pushing his luck. "Don't be ridiculous, that door was definitely locked!" the preacher roared. "It was unlocked when I got here," Dean's voice as calm as could be. "I just had to pray. The spirit told me to pray here and I came. I tried fighting it, but I couldn't," he said trying to put as much feeling as he could into his voice. "I had to pray for assurance that I was to minister to others." Part of what Dean had said was true. He had been praying, just not praying about ministering. Dean's prayer had went something like, "_Oh God, please don't let them see through the bull-shit that is about to spew forth from my mouth._"

God had apparently heard his prayer for Dean was let off with a light warning and sent home. That was fine. He had searched the entire place and was going to take it down next Sunday. When he got back, he called Castiel and asked him about the sigils he had found at the church. Out of the five sigils, Cas knew three.

"Those two sigils are to call demons. That one is to bind them to whoever called them," Cas explained to Dean. "This one appears to be incomplete. Are you sure there were only five sigils?" Cas asked Dean. "Yeah, those were the only ones I found," Dean answered. "You need to get Sam out of there as fast as possible," Cas told him before vanishing.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Supernatural-blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Chapter 7

On Thursday, Sam had gone to the church again. They were holding some kind of impromptu fellowship thing where everybody brought something to eat and they all ate and something like that. Dean didn't realize he was gone until he had asked Bobby where Sam was because he needed his help with something outside. "He's gone to that church again," Bobby had told Dean. "He said he'd be back for the game and that was a promise." That night's game was the Saints against the 49ers. It was going to be an awesome game.

Heading towards the church, Sam stopped at one of the grocery stores on the way and picked up a pie to take with him. He liked going to the church. The people were friendly, and he couldn't see why Dean didn't like the place. The church had a homey feeling to it, sure the people there got wild at times, but that was just because they were filled with spirit.

Arriving at the church, he pulled into an empty parking space and got out, taking the pie inside with him. Inside, the sanctuary had been cleared of chairs and instead there were tables lined up. One line of tables was full of food; the other three were places for people. Putting his pie down next to the other desserts, Sam went to find a seat.

Once all the people were there, the preacher prayed over the food and then everybody lined up. People made their way back to their seats with plates full of food and pretty soon, the sounds of people eating could be heard. As they ate, they talked amongst each other, mostly about church matters. Sam shook his head. It was as if there was something clouding his brain and he needed to get it out. He paused, shaking his head and blinking his eyes.

People began to stop eating and look at him. Then, it was like a bucket of ice had been thrown on him. He remembered drinking from that cup. The thick, dark liquid the preacher had said was juice. He remembered falling down. He remembered the sound of chanting as he tried to wake up. He remembered. He _knew_. He had to get out of here. He got up from the table and headed towards the door but two big ushers barred the way. "Where do you think you're going?" one of the asked. "I just remembered something I have to do," Sam said, hoping this was enough of an excuse for them. They weren't buying it and he wasn't getting through that door without a fight it seemed.

Hitting one of the ushers with a blow to knock the air from him, he tried to get past, but the other one knocked him back into the crowd that had gathered. They latched onto him, holding his arms, his legs, his neck, his entire body. He couldn't move no matter how much he tried. The preacher walked over in front of him. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this," he said to Sam. "You are only one out of a handful that has tried to escape from us," he said. "None of them made it out alive, and neither will you."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Supernatural or anything in it.

* * *

Chapter 8

The game had already started. Dean had tried calling Sam several times already, but each time it went straight to voicemail. Something was wrong and he knew it. He stormed out of the house and got into his car and sped towards the church.

The drive seemed to take forever. It didn't matter how fast he went. He raced through the town and out into the country. He was surprised he didn't get pulled, especially when he saw he was doing seventy in a thirty-five.

He made it to the church in thirty-five minutes, a record. He had almost cut the entire drive time in half. Getting out, he grabbed some weapons and hid them on himself. A copper dagger in his boot, the demon-killing knife on his thigh, the Colt in his pocket, salt and holy water as well. He crept inside, and went down the hallway; he would save the sanctuary for last. There was no one in any of the rooms. Then, he heard something in the sanctuary that made his blood curdle. "DEAN!" it was clearly Sammy's voice.

Dean burst into the room and saw Sam up on the large altar on the stage. He had been tied up and there was evidence he had been tortured as well. Blood dripped from what had once been the white, pristine marble. There were small pools of it just below him. The preacher was chanting something, standing behind Sam, arms and face raised towards the sky. There were other people down in front of the altar, in positions imitating the preacher with arms and faces raised. In the corner, there were broken plates and food mashed into the carpet indicating the obvious signs of a struggle. "_Christo_," Dean shouted. Everything stopped. All of the heads swiveled in his direction. Every pair of eyes, save for the preacher and Sammy were solid black. _Oh shit,_ Dean thought. Each demon paused, as if waiting for orders. The preacher shouted something in a language he didn't recognize and then the demons barreled towards him. _Cas, I could sure use some help, buddy,_ Dean thought.

The whisper of wings was drowned out by the snarls of the demons as they made their way towards him. Dean saw Castiel out of the corner of his eye. Castiel grabbed the nearest demon and put two fingers against the forehead. Nothing happened. No glow, no light. Nothing. The demon paused, stunned that one would grab them. When two fingers were pressed to the forehead, it was as if the demon knew the end was coming. However, when nothing happened, it knocked Castiel to the side.

The preacher continued to chant and yell, whether at the demons or at something else, neither Sam nor Dean knew. "We have to destroy the sigils!" Cas shouted over to Dean. "I will hold them off!" Grabbing the nearest thing to him, Castiel pulled down a large iron rod which had once held curtains. He spun it around expertly, creating a large gap between Dean and himself and the demons. Once Dean was sure that Cas was okay by himself, he ran off down the hall to find those sigils and destroy them. To destroy them, he had to deface them, breaking them so they could not carry any power any longer.

Running into the classroom, he ripped the chalkboard down. He gouged into the wall with the copper knife. From up the hall, he could hear some screams. He hurried and finished the job by taking a metal chair and bashing the wall in. Now satisfied he ran to the nursery and scrambled to find the MegaBlox sigils. Head buried in the toy bin, Dean threw toys left and right, trying to find the right pair of blocks. Finding them, he took out his gun and blew holes through them. More screams came from the sanctuary. He sprinted to the kitchen where he found two demons waiting for him. If they had gotten through Cas, then he was in trouble. One immediately attacked him and Dean gutted him with the silver knife. Blood flew everywhere and black smoke came out of the mouth. The person slumped to the floor, dead. The other demon waited, fidgety, trying to make a move. It finally decided to rush Dean as well.

Dean got only a partial hit from it, but the demon got him in the arm with a steak knife it had been hiding. Blood welled up from the wound and spilled down his sleeve staining his shirt a dark red. The demon turned around to make another rush at Dean, but this time, the demon ran smack into a bullet from the Colt.

Dean went back in to destroy the sigil on the fridge and then the one in the drawer as well. More screams emitted from the sanctuary. He ran back in to find Cas losing a battle between himself and twenty or so demons. Sam was still on the altar and the preacher was now holding a blade in his hands. Sam was deathly still. Dean shot off four more rounds into the horde of demons that were going after Cas as well as stabbing two others. "I got all of the sigils," Dean said, fighting against the rest.

Cas grabbed the nearest one and tried to banish it back to Hell again. Nothing happened. "You must have missed one!" Cas yelled over the din. He had searched everywhere. He had missed nothing! As he slowly made his way to the front, he took out three more demons. Dean got up to the front and pulled Sam off the altar and then pushed it backwards onto the preacher. The altar was extremely heavy and the preacher struggled underneath the weight of the marble.

It is there that Dean sees the last sigil which was engraved in the bottom of the white marble. He leaves the preacher there for a moment to see if he can get Sam to wake up. "Sam," he shakes his little brother. "SAM!" he does so more violently this time. It is only a couple of seconds later that Sam opens his eyes, blinking. He sits up after another moment or two. Dean gives him a drink of Holy water and Sam is just fine.

Cas had now fought his way up to where Dean and Sam were, making sure that the demons could not get to Sam. "Cas, on three, throw me the rod," Dean shouted. Castiel looks at him as if Dean is crazy, but he trusts the hunter. "One, two, THREE!" Cas throws Dean the rod and Dean plunges it into the marble altar with such force that it breaks into pieces, completely destroying the sigil. In that moment, Castiel can feel his power within him again. Within mere moments, he destroys all of the demons as well.

The preacher can only lay on the floor, stunned. Cas comes over to him and before he can make a move, the door swings open. Both Winchesters, Castiel and the preacher turn to look. Through the door comes Lucifer. "I'll take it from here Castiel," he said walking over to the altar. "Hello, Sam," he says, giving Sam a small smile. "Good to see you too, Dean," and with that, he jerks the preacher up and the two of them vanish.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Supernatural. Or anything else in it.

* * *

Chapter 9

Tired, sore and bruised, they head out to the Impala. It is dark outside. Only a sliver of the moon is out and it casts an eerie dim glow over everything. Castiel puts up some of the equipment while Dean helped Sam into the back of the car.

Dean came around to help Cas with the rest of the gear, and shut the trunk. He then tells the angel he can ride back to Bobby's with them if he wishes. Cas decides that he will and they both get in. The drive back is quiet and Dean is glad that this will be the last time he will ever be at this place. He turns to tell Cas something, but he sees the angel resting his head against the window and decides against it. It seems that every time he sees Cas, the angel starts turning more and more human in his actions.

The pull into Bobby's driveway around midnight. Only a few lights are still on in the house. Cas gets out and Dean wakes Sam up to get him inside. As they head inside, Dean checks Sam over to make sure that he is fine. Sam looks okay, minor scratches, some bruises, no major damage.

Stepping inside, Bobby takes one look at them and knows that whatever happened, Sam is not going back any more. The two hunters are so tired they can't even make it upstairs, but rather fall asleep on the couches in the living room. Right after they fall asleep, Castiel takes off.

In the morning, Bobby wakes them up with the good news. "Just found another job for you two," he says. "This one's in Virginia," he said and gives them the details. It seemed that the dry spell had been broken and the Winchesters were back to hunting again.

* * *

Thankyou for sticking through the story with me! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
